Amity Park (TV Series)
Amity Park's Phantom is a spin-off series of the original series Danny Phantom, created by phantom10. The show is about a 14 year old teenager, Danny Fenton, who gains ghost powers after in accident in his parents ghost portal, but before he becomes the hero he's meant be, he must use powers to stop threats and go on deadly adventures with the aid of his friends. 'Plot' Danny Fenton's parents build a ghost portal to view a world of supernatural ghost, but it does not work, because they forgot to turn it on from the inside. Danny later checks out the inside and trips on the "on" button and ray of ecto energy strikes him giving ghostly powers. Danny faces enemies mutated by rocks from the ghost zone. Throughout the show Danny develops new ghost powers, starting with enhanced strength, speed, and intangibility. As the show goes on he gains invisibility, ghost rays, ghost shields, and over shadowing. 'Characters' 'Danny Fenton -' The main character of the show, half human, half ghost. Saves the world using his ghost powers, with the support of his friends to become the world's greatest supernatural ghost. Like other ghost, Danny has a weakness of ectoranium. 'Sam Manson -' Danny's best friend who is trusted to keep his secret, since she was there at the accident that gave Danny powers. Sam uses her knowledge of supernatural creatures to help Danny stop ghosts. 'Tucker Folley-' Danny's other best friend who is a tech wiz. Along with Sam, Tucker was also there when Danny got his powers, So he is also trusted to keep Danny's secret. He helps Danny fight ghost using his technical skills. 'Jazz Fenton-' Danny's know it all older sister. After finding out about Danny's powers she helps Danny fight ghost with her knowledge of ghost and karate. 'Vlad Masters-'''After being saved by Danny, he and Danny became close friends. They started as friends and later became archenemies after Vlad betrayed Danny. Starting in season 3, Danny has faced an evil ghost many time through the show, but it was revealed in season 7 that Vlad was the evil ghost, Plasmius. '''Valerie Gray-'''Danny's good friend and crush. In season 7/8 Valerie became a professional ghost hunter, Arsenal, to help Danny fight ghost, after she found out Danny's secret. Valerie had to leave Amitypark to save Danny, when she absorbed ectoranium into her body against her will. '''Timmy Turner-In season 4, Danny makes a friend from another world. Timmy saves his world, and helps Danny save his, using the magic of his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda, but when Timmy makes a reappearance in season 6 Timmy comes back with a fairy godbrother, Poof. In season 7, Danny must help Timmy save Fairyworld. '''Jimmy Neutron-In season 5, Danny meets another friend from another world. Jimmy uses his massive knowledge and brain power to save his world and create awesome inventions like his jetpack, rocket, and shrinkray. '''Ecto Archer- '''Frostbite '''Clockwork-' 'Dani Fenton-'